So much has changed
by frequentscribbler
Summary: this FanFic I have continued with one of the current episodes. (Episode 3 of Series 3) In this episode it is Chummy's birthday, after being disappointed with the fake theatre tickets the group retreat to the pub for a pint of bitter and some darts. Afterwards you see Jenny, Alec, Trixie and Cynthia return to Nonnatus house, but you don't see the Noakes' journey home. Now you do.


So much has changed...

The night had started to fall upon the streets of Poplar. The sunset framed the buildings in a perfect shade of crimson red.

'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight!' Sighed Trixie who had stolen away from the group to gather her thoughts. Visions of Stella had plagued the young midwife all evening.  
'You are doing your best Trixie, their decision is out of your hands now!' Reassured Cynthia as she joined Trixie in the Entrance of the Hand and Shears.  
'I still feel rotten. We all make mistakes, we all have low points, but she is going to be branded with a permanent reminder!' Vented Trixie in between puffs on her cigarette.

They both went silent as Alec's voice started to echo through the entrance; 'Remind me never to play darts with the Noakes again!'

Alec and Jenny emerged from the pub, shortly followed by Chummy and Peter. Trixie stubbed her cigarette on the neighbouring wall then strutted off into the night. Cynthia momentarily glanced in Jenny's direction then chased after Trixie.

'You're a right pair of hustlers!' Joshed Alec.  
'Maybe we should have told you beforehand!' Quivered Chummy.  
'But then we wouldn't have seen the look of pure shock on everyone's faces!' Chuckled Peter. 'Although, when Jenny's dart landed in the gentleman's glass, everyone's expressions were second to none!' Continued Peter.

The four wandered into the cold streets, leaving the warmth of the pub behind them, they quickened their pace in order to catch up with Trixie and Cynthia, who had motored on ahead. The four weaved and dodged through washing that had been abandoned over night. Jenny and Alec started a fast walk desperately trying to keep up, leaving Peter and Chummy trailing behind.

'Are you coming?' Shouted Jenny glancing behind at the Noakes' who looked at each other and started to shake their heads in sync.  
'We're okay, we might go for a quick stroll!' Recited the couple, scarily alike.  
'As they say, the night is still young!' Finished Chummy.  
'Happy Birthday Chummy!' Shouted Jenny as she and Alec disappeared into the sea of white linen.  
'Where shall we go? It seems silly to go home so early, when Mrs Torpie has Freddie til morning!' Winked Peter.  
'What about the canal? For a walk of course, not sure I'm up for a dip!' Joked Chummy.  
'Are you not feeling adventurous tonight dear?' Laughed Peter.  
'The possibility of being arrested on charges of fraud is enough excitement for tonight' Giggled Chummy holding her husband close.

He gave her a quick peck then led her down an alleyway. 'A shortcut!' Comforted Peter as Chummy's grip on his hand tightened.

They hurried through the alleyway finally arriving at the side of the canal. They both stopped in awe. The moon's reflection engulfed the canal, beaming small diamond like rays onto the walls, pavement and now their eyes. A cloud covered the moon for just long enough for the pair to be seated on a bench. The same bench they sat on when courting years before. Chummy rested her head on Peter's shoulder continuing with her grip on his hands.

'Peter, so much has changed since we last sat here!' Whimpered Chummy.  
'For the better I hope?' Spoke Peter ever so softly between kissing her forehead.  
'Oh of course!' Beamed Chummy. 'You and young sir are everything to me! That's why, when I have you within my touch, I hold on so tightly. I wish I never had to let go! I'm so terribly scared I'm going to lose you!'

Peter cupped Chummy's hands and whispered in her ear 'You can't get rid of us that easy!' The two started to laugh uncontrollably, that was until Peter blurted out; 'Shall we have another one?'

'Another baby?' Replied Chummy with a hint of fear in her voice.  
'Yes, why not? I think Freddie would love a little brother or sister. Don't you think?' Cooed Peter.  
'I'm not sure Peter!' Sobbed Chummy.  
'Camillia, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you!' Peter backtreacted on his earlier thoughts as Chummy removed herself from the bench.

She started to walk along the canal. Peter's head retreated to his hands. He felt ever so embarrassed. Of course his intent was not to upset, he only wanted to share his feelings. Peter relished being a father, he loved nothing more than coming home to a wife and son who loved him unconditionally. Knowing that they're both waiting for him at home is the fuel that helps him through every shift.

'Camilla, wait!' Shouted Peter as he galloped after her. 'I'm sorry! Please Camilla, stop!'  
Peter persisted with his apologies.  
'So soon? I'm not ready!' Sniveled Chummy. 'I'm sorry Peter but I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. I can't put myself or you through that again!'  
'We can't live in fear Camilla!' Pushed Peter.  
'What if it happens again, but this time I don't make it? No Peter, I can't do it!' Chummy's sobs become heartbreakingly loud. Peter just stood in silence. What had he done? Something he thought they both wanted had now become a wedge between them.  
'I can't!' Cried Chummy who was searching for his hand to hold. He had moved it just slightly out of reach. 'Please don't Peter!'

Peter hesitated for a couple of moments but finally outstretched his arms, wrapping them around his distraught wife.

'Its okay, I understand. I will do anything for you Camilla. I would never make you do something that makes you feel uncomfortable or scared, as your husband it is my job to protect you!'  
'And as your wife I should be able to give you what you want and need. My job is to make sure you are happy!' Argued Chummy. 'But my fear is stopping me from doing so!'  
'Camilla, I am the happiest man in Poplar, you have given me so much to be happy about already!' Comforted Peter as he fumbled in his coat pocket in search for his most precious possession.

'What do you have there?' Questioned Chummy.  
'Hold out your hand!' Teased Peter.

Chummy obliged, Peter rested his left hand on top of Chummy's outstretched right hand, kissed her then invited her to look down. In her hand lay a picture.

'You and Freddie are always with me. You two make me happy, estastically happy in fact! I'm sorry for upsetting you, I want whatever you want. If you are happy I am happy. Plain and simple. I love you Camilla, you big softy.' Laughed Peter.

The moon had completely disappeared from view, hiding behind a ginormous cloud, a breeze had developed. The couple together resumed their journey home. Chummy looked to her Peter who had tears forming, her heart sank. She truly wanted to make Peter happy. It was time for Chummy to make a tough decision. Having another baby would change many things, her work would definitely have to take a backseat, with two children her place would be at home, could she give up her beloved profession for good? Midwifery was her passion, she couldn't see a life without it. Only time will tell.


End file.
